


The First Guardian

by arcaneazure



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneazure/pseuds/arcaneazure
Summary: The first guardian that only the man in the moon knew about suddenly appears, and he's right on time for Jack Frost to be chosen as a guardian.





	1. Awakening

" ( Y/N ) come and play with me! " a young child shouted, disturbing the life in the lush and evergreen forest.

" Tana, stop screaming ! You might attract something. " A boy with chestnut hair and green comforting eyes said to the child while chasing after her causing footprints to appear on the grass beneath them.

" But I want to play ! " the child whined even louder than before and hiding behind a tree.

" I said to be- " (  _Y/N_  ) said before being interrupted by a loud growl. Looking behind him, ( Y/N ) could see a brown bear wandering.

" ( Y/N ) I'm rig- " the child froze seeing the big ferocious beast, her legs shaking and tears slowly coming out of her eyes. ( Y/N ) looked at her and gave her a comforting smile that somehow even in a life or death situation, actually gave her comfort.

" Tana, slowly walk away. " (  _Y/N_  ) whispered as he prepared to run.

" What about you? "  _Tana_  asked quietly while following what her older brother told her to do.

" I'll be fine, now go. " (  _Y/N_  ) spoke a little bit louder, telling her to hurry, which Tana understood. She kept walking away slowly until she was far enough to run away. ( Y/N ) let a breath that he did not even know he was holding in, out once the figure of his younger sister vanished.

" Now to get away. " (  _Y/N_  ) told himself as he started to walk away slowly.

*** SNAP ***

The loud sound of a twig snapping echoed loud enough for the bear to notice it and look for where the noise came from, the bear saw ( Y/N ) and made eye contact before suddenly running to him with a bloodthirsty expression.

" What do I do !? " (  _Y/N_  ) asked himself as he started to run fast but not swift enough to outrun the bear that was right on his heels.

" Run ( Y/N )! " a familiar voice shouted which caused the bear to stop and look for where the voice came from.

" What are you thinking! Run Tana! " (  _Y/N_  ) shouted and grabbed a stick and threw it at the bear, causing the bear to rampage and successfully claw at his neck.

" ( Y/N ) "  _Tana_  screamed as ( Y/N ) fell to the ground. Lifeless.

**\- Decades After -**

" Arise ( Y/N ), Guardian of Life. " A mysterious and wise voice that seemingly came out of thin air said. A familiar figure was slowly brought up from underneath the soil, the figure was floating towards the moon, basking in its ethereal glow. The moons light revealed the boy's tan face. It was none other than ( Y/N ). Time seemed to pass by slowly as the boy's eyes suddenly opened as if life just came back to him.

" Where am I ? " (  _Y/N_  ) mumbled and fell down onto the soil. No grass, just the barren soil. There was no evergreen forest, there was no color. Withered trees and dead branches were all that remained. The ' forest ' was devoid of life.

" What happened here ? " (  _Y/N_  ) said as he started to walk around.

*** SNAP ***

The boy froze as if he remembered something, all his old memories were coming back to him. Then all of a sudden, tear drops fall on the ground causing patches of green to appear wherever the tears fell. The tears kept coming causing the area around him to blossom with lush green scenery, his suffering brought new life.

" I couldn't save her ! " He cried out, finally wiping the tears off of his face. ( Y/N ) then realized that where he was seemed a lot more familiar and very much different compared to where he was a while ago. Yes, he did recognize where he was, how could he not. This was where he died.

" How is this possible ? " (  _Y/N_  ) questioned the moon frantically, hoping for a response, yet none came. He waited and waited for a voice but his ears heard none. Confused and frustrated, ( Y/N ) decided to wander around, looking for something that would give him an answer. ( Y/N ) stumbled upon a village and was excited at the thought of seeing other people.

" Hello ! " (  _Y/N_  ) shouted to people wholeheartedly as he walked into the village , not noticing that anyone heard him. He kept repeating until he was about to bump someone, or so he thought. The kid that he should have bumped into just ran through him as if there was nothing there to begin with.

" What ? " (  _Y/N_  ) shouted, clearly confused as to how the little kid ran through him.

He panicked, desperately trying to get the attention of the people by purposely trying to bump into them, however he always went through them.

Eventually he learned what all guardians after him will learn, that they are nothing unless someone believes in them.


	2. Birth

The decades following the awakening of the first guardian gave rise to the birthing of more guardians. The Guardian of Dreams was the next to arise, they called him Sandman, he sparked the imagination of people all over the world. North, the Guardian of Wonder, gave people the desire to be curious and adventurous. Aster, the Guardian of Hope, made people believe that even in the darkest of times, there will always be a light that will guide your way. Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories, always reminded people of their precious childhood.

They all worked together to spread magic across the world, except for one. The Guardian of Life, ( Y/N ). None of the other guardians even knew he existed, they all thought that Sandman was the first of their kind. ( Y/N ) knew all of them though, how could he not ? The Guardian of Life sees and feels everything that is life. The auburn haired guardian would always sense the birth of a guardian, the birth of new life. He could sense when a new guardian would rise, and here he was, watching over a frozen lake. It wasn't just any ordinary lake, the ice was cracking and the glorious moon shone ever so brightly upon the lake. Slowly, a man with white hair was being lifted up from underneath the lake by seemingly nothing, his breath heavy and ragged. It felt like an eternity of waiting for the Guardian of Life, then suddenly the boy's eyes open and reveal a striking blue, the likes of which ( Y/N ) has never seen before. The white haired boy's eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked around, he then noticed that he was floating in mid air and started to panic. Knowing what would happen next, ( Y/N ) quickly ran to him as he was falling and grabbed him before he could make contact with the frozen lake that repaired itself.

" Um, Hi ? " The pale skinned boy said, clearly confused as to what has been happening. ( Y/N ) then stared at those striking blue eyes and got lost staring at them. The white haired boy then noticed ( Y/N ) staring at him, so he stared back at his green eyes and was entranced by how beautiful it was, a light pink could be seen on his pale cheeks as ( Y/N )'s comforting warmth enveloped him.

" Hello. " (  _Y/N_  ) said with a smile that made the white haired boy's heart flutter as if there were butterflies in his stomach.

" What's your name ? " (  _Y/N_  ) asked curiously. It took the white haired boy a while to respond, he then started staring at the moon as if looking for an answer, he then stared at ( Y/N ) who was still holding him and replied.

" It's Jack Frost ! " He replied excitedly as if he had just been given a name. Slowly ( Y/N ) let Jack out of his grasp and let him stand on his own. Jack then stretched his arms and looked around with a mixture of amazement and curiosity.

" Where are we ? "  _Jack_  questioned which shocked ( Y/N ).

" He should have remembered his memories by now " (  _Y/N_  ) thought. He then debated on whether or not to tell where they were, and ultimately decided to let Jack figure out on his own.

" I don't know, I was just passing by here until I saw you come out. " (  _Y/N_  ) lied.

" Oh, alright "  _Jack_  replied while walking around, forcing ( Y/N ) to follow him. The two kept wandering around, an awkward silence forming between them the more they walk. They finally stop when Jack sees a village full of lively humans and tries to interact with them, like ( Y/N ) used to do. Watching Jack's emotions twist and turn as he desperately tried to get the attention of the people, something that ( Y/N ) could also relate to. This was the closest he had revealed himself to anyone, and it was refreshing, however it was time for him to depart.

" I'll see you again, Jack. " (  _Y/N_  ) mumbled as he started to disappear into the forest that surrounded the village. Only after Jack had given up trying to make contact with the villagers had he noticed ( Y/N )'s disappearance.

" He didn't even give me his name. "  _Jack_  said sadly while walking away from the village, his head drooping down.

Decades then pass again and again, with no sign of ( Y/N ) to be found. The other guardians were aware of Jack's presence. He told them stories about the auburn haired boy but none of them believed it, claiming that it was another one of his jokes, to which Jack was annoyed at, no matter how hard he tried to make them believe in his story, they just wouldn't believe. Jack always recalled how he felt when he met him, that warmth that spread throughout his body, it made him feel safe. Strange how he was all about frost and yet he was able to bask in warmth, something that melts snow. Jack used to try and look for him but gave up after searching for years across the world. Now here he was, playing with kids that don't even see him. He helped them throw snowballs at each other, slide down slopes with their sleds, and have fun, yet there was always something amiss, the feeling of being believed in. Oh how he wishes that the children could see him, he longed for the moment to actually interact with others, sure there were the Guardians, but they were always busy with the children that believed in them. Right when he was about to throw a snowball to one of the kids, a portal opened and revealed a familiar figure.

It was none other than...


	3. Calling

It was none other than the Easter Bunny hopping out of the portal with a frustrated look on his face.

" Why did I have to go. "  _Aster_  mumbled to himself as he looked around for a certain someone.

" Well, isn't it nice to see you here. "  _Jack_  said sarcastically as he threw a hefty snowball that hit Aster right in the face causing him to fall into the snow.

" Why you ! "  _Aster_  shouted angrily before standing up and preparing to throw his boomerang. Suddenly a winged figure stepped out of the portal right before it closed. The sounds of rapid fluttering enveloped the air causing Aster to stop himself from throwing his boomerang. The figure was the queen of the tooth fairies, Toothiana.

She looked around, looking for a certain someone. She faced Jack's direction causing a light pink to dust her cheeks but she quickly covered it up and flew to Aster and Jack.

" Hey Jack ! "  _Toothiana_  said with glee.

" Hi Tooth ! "  _Jack_  replied with a positive attitude as well.

" Hey lovebirds! We still have to get to the North Pole ! "  _Aster_  shouted as he rubbed himself as to mock Jack and Toothiana causing Toothiana to blush while Jack was ready to freeze him into a block of ice.

" Why do I have to go the North Pole ?! "  _Jack_  annoyingly asked.

" Nick asked us to get you. Why do you think we're here ? "  _Aster_  said as his eye started to twitch from his impatience.

Jack saw Aster's eye twitch and knew that it would be best to not keep annoying him if he did not want to fight with him again.

" Fine, I'll be there. "  _Jack_  said as he started slouching and sulking in defeat. He knew how far the North Pole was and how long it would take to get there.

" Well see ya! "  _Aster_  said as he jumped into a hole that appeared in the ground, closing as soon as he entered.

" See you soon ! "  _Toothiana_  said as her wings flapped rapidly causing her to fly through the sky.

" Great, I have to fly all the way there on my own. "  _Jack_  said as he started floating in the air, and zoomed far into the clouds.

No one noticed the pair of green eyes that were watching them from the shadows of the snow covered trees.

" Finally, you decide to tell them. " (  _Y/N_  ) mumbled as he stared at the moon that shone brightly in the night sky.

*** AT THE NORTH POLE ***

" You are the new guardian! " A tall man with a long white beard shouted with glee as he grabbed Jack and gave him a tight hug which was causing Jack to gasp for air.

" Put him down Nick! "  _Toothiana_  demanded as she tried pulling Jack out of Nick's arms.

" Welcome to the team ! "  _Nick_  shouted, suddenly letting Jack out of his grasp causing both Jack and Toothiana to fall onto the ground. Jack then stood up and said something that interrupted the cheers of the people around him.

" I don't want to be a Guardian! "  _Jack_  shouted, causing the people to stop celebrating. They all thought that Jack would be jumping with joy at the thought of becoming one.

" Why on earth would you not want to become one of us!? "  _Nick_  asked, still surprised at Jack's reaction.

" I- "  _Jack_  quickly cut himself off as he debated whether to tell them the actual reason or not. The people around him stared at him, silently waiting for his response.

" I just think that being a guardian is boring. "  _Jack_  said with a smirk that irked the guardians, causing the people around to laugh.

" How is being a guardian boring! We spread happiness all across the world! "  _Aster_  said back, clearly annoyed at Jack's remark.

" You guardians just boss other people around, letting them do the work. "  _Jack_  said, causing Aster to bubble with anger.

" Yea?! Well at least people believe in us! Have you ever felt a child believe in you? Have you ever felt a child see you? No you haven't because no one cares about you! "  _Aster_  shouted, he then stumbled back. He was shocked at the words that just came out of his own mouth. Jack just stood there, staring at the floor with an expression that no one could see.

" Jack I- "  _Aster_  managed to say before being cut off by Jack flying away.

" Jack, wait! "  _Toothiana_  shouted, flying after him.

" Jack, we can talk about this! "  _Toothiana_  shouted again. She was approaching Jack slowly as they zoomed rapidly through the skies, far away from the North Pole. Suddenly, Jack went through a cloud and disappeared from Toothiana's sight.

" Jack, where are you! " She shouted, hearing nothing but the sound of her own wings fluttering. She kept trying to find him but eventually gave up. She flew away, heading back to the North Pole.

" Finally. "  _Jack_  muttered to himself. He then looked around, analyzing his surroundings. He could see nothing but the faint outline of trees. There was nothing else but darkness and the sounds of the eerie night. He was about to fly away until he heard a voice.

" Hello there, Jack Frost. "


	4. Darkness

Jack scarcely looked around, searching for the origin of the ominous voice through the vast landscape of darkness that blinded his vision.

" Looking for me? " The ominous voice suddenly said, resounding from the back of a startled Jack Frost which caused him to quickly turn around in the hopes of finding the voice, yet once again darkness was the only thing that caught his eye.

" Who are you! "  _Jack_  shouted with a slight sliver of fear present in his voice.

" What's this? Is Jack Frost afraid of a little dark? " The ominous voice mocked him, and this time the sound came from Jack's right causing the hair on his pale and slender neck to stand. He then quickly faced the direction of the voice and saw a figure in the corner of his eye, but it disappeared before he could even blink.

" Show yourself now! "  _Jack_  said with more resolve and courage.

" Do you truly wish to see me? " The ominous voice said before a figure suddenly appeared in front of Jack. The mysterious entity towered over him, displaying an aura of dominance and strength. Fear overtook Jack Frost's vibrant blue eyes as he started to shiver from the presence of the mysterious figure that was looming over him.

" Ha! No wonder the guardians didn't want you. Look at you! You can't even stop shaking! " The ominous voice said as he started to walk slowly towards him.

" Stop! Get away from me! " Jack shouted as he gripped his staff tighter and started to move away from the figure that was unhurriedly closing in on him.

" What's this? I knew you were a coward. No wonder children don't believe in you! " The ominous voice said with a haunting laughter that caused the birds on the surrounding trees to quickly fly away into the dark starry sky.

" No! "  _Jack_  said as he let go of his staff and covered his ears in an attempt to block out the deceitful words that the man vigorously spouted towards him.

" Now come he- "

*** SNAP ***

" Who's there! " The ominous voice says as he looks around and spots a pair of green luminous eyes that stare intently at him, piercing his soul. His very being started to tremble when he finally recognized who these eyes belonged to. He then ignored Jack and quickly disappeared into the mysterious and vast darkness that loomed over them.

" Are you okay Jack? " A lighthearted and caring voice said as a familiar figure came out of the dark to be shone upon by the graceful moonlight. This figure possessed the pair of eyes that Jack had relentlessly searched for. The question he had been longing to ask for finally popped into his mind.

" What's your name? "  _Jack_  asked awkwardly as that familiar in-explainable feeling erupted within him, spreading through every inch of his body. He then felt heat rise to his face, causing his cheeks to become rosy which accented his usual pale skin.

" My name is ( Y/N )" (  _Y/N_  ) said as he smiled which caused a wave of emotions to come crashing down upon Jack.

' ( Y/N ), what a beautiful name. '  _Jack_  thought to himself as he locked eyes with him. They stayed staring at one another for what seemed like hours until ( Y/N ) turned around and started to walk away.

" I'll always be with you. " (  _Y/N_  ) said as he flashed Jack the warm smile that always made him melt. He then graced his hand over Jack's delicate cheek before walking away, leaving Jack bewildered. Jack then touched the cheek that ( Y/N ) held and blushed deeply, accompanied by a bright smile.

" Thank you. "  _Jack_  silently said as he flew into the night sky leaving a pair of green eyes to stare at his figure until it could no longer be seen.

* * *

" Aster why would you say those things! "  _Toothiana_  shouted as she walked around Nick's Workshop at the North Pole.

" I-I don't know. "  _Aster_  replied with a sigh of regret and confusion.

" Now he's gone! "  _Toothiana_  exclaimed with frustration as he started to pinch the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself down.

" Don't worry, Tooth. He'll come to his senses. "  _Nick_  said with hope glittering across his eyes as he comforted Toothiana with his words.

" Will he? "  _Toothiana_  silently murmured as she sat down on a velvet red chair.

" Of course he will! Jack's too hard headed to let Aster's words get the best of him. "  _Nick_  said convincingly which helped lightened Toothiana's spirits.

All of a sudden, dreamy gold streams of sand starts flowing delicately around the room, catching the attention of everyone.

" Oh, Sandy's finally here! "  _Nick_  said excitedly as the threads of sand start to swirl around the floor, revealing the figure that everyone awaited.

Sandman waved at them with a grin full of glee and joy, and looked around as if he was looking for someone. He then conjured his sand to create a certain figure that everyone was just talking about, and placed a question mark above it as he tilted his head to the side.

" Oh, umm.. How do I explain this "  _Nick_  said as he scratched the back of his head. He then looked around to find something that would help him until he spotted Aster trying to sneak away.

" Oh! Aster can explain what happened. "  _Nick_  shouted which caused Nick to facepalm. Sandman then stared at him, awaiting for his answer.

" Well you see... "


	5. Mystery

" So that's what happened. "  _Aster_  said.

Sandman looks at Aster dead in the eyes, causing him to flinch under his gaze. He was about to conjure something with his sand but was interrupted by a sound.

" There's something wrong with the globe! " A yeti with bluish gray fur shouted.

" What's wrong with it ?! "  _Nick_  questioned hastily while walking toward's the globe, making a hand gesture that signalled everyone to come with him.

" The lights are turning off! " The yeti replied.

" What !? Why? "  _Toothiana_  asked as they were nearing the room where the globe was located.

" I don't know! It just started happening all of a sudden! " The yeti replied in distress as he opened the doors of the globe room. There they were overcome by a shroud of darkness that enveloped the room, however through the gloom, the outline of a figure could be seen stnding in front of the globe.

" Oh the guardians have arrived, I guess my time here is over. " The unfamiliar figure hidden by darkness said towards the band of guardians that had rushed through the door.

" Who are you! "  _Aster_  shouted as he prepared to take on this mysterious figure, readying his boomerang which encouraged the people with him to prepare as well.

" I'm afraid that I wont be able to answer your question for now as there is one thing I must do before I leave. " The figure said as he started to levitate towards the globe.

" Stop! "  _Nick_  demanded as he rushed towards him, prompting the others to follow suit, all eager to stop the figure from coming into contact with the globe.

" A bit too slow. " The figure commented as he placed his hand on the globe. Dark energy emanated from the hand, emitting a faint purple-ish glow as it enveloped the globe. Shortly after, a cracking sound could be heard.

" It seems like my visit has come to an end. Farewell fellow guardians. " The figure said as he disappeared, leaving traces of dark smoke to slowly dissipate in his place.

" No! Get back here! "  _Nick_  exclaimed as he tried to grab on to the dark smoke, failing as the smoke had already dispersed into thin air.

" Damn! "  _Nick_  shouted in rage, slamming his fists onto the ground.

" How did he even manage to get inside? "  _Toothiana_ questioned.

" He wasn't there when the lights started going off! " The yeti replied.

Trails of golden sand quickly form a hand pointing towards the globe, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

" Oh no... "  _Toothiana_  cried, tears forming in her eyes.

" All the lights... gone ? "  _Nick_  said in shock, letting go of his swords.

" That's impossible! "  _Aster_  claimed.

Sandman conjures a platform of sand to bring him to the globe, preparing to place his hand on it. Failing to notice that there were cracks on the globe, emitting a purple-ish glow.

Dark energy suddenly pulses outwards from the globe, hurling Sandman into a wall.

" Sandy! "  _Toothiana_  exclaims as she tries to fly towards Sandman but the dark energy forces her to stay where she is.

" The globe can't withstand this much force! "  _Nick_  shouted as he struggled to fight against the force that was pushing him back.

" How do we stop it then!? "  _Aster_  asked while clinging onto the Yeti.

" We must- "

All of a sudden, the dark energy fades away.

" What- "

*** BOOM ***

The globe shatters into a million broken pieces, flinging all over the room.

" Watch out! "  _Toothiana_  shouts as she lays on the ground and covers her head, prompting everyone else to do the same.

The doors suddenly open, a flood of elves and yetis come rushing in, all with questions in mind. However all stopped once they spotted the broken globe, mouths dropping in shock. It remained like that for a while, an uncomfortable silence lingering over the room.

" How will we keep track of the children? " Someone asked.

" It's christmas tomorrow! What will we do!? " Another asked.

" How can we g- "

" That's enough! "  _Nick_  demanded, silencing everyone in the room.

" Globe or no globe, we must get those gifts out to every single child! "  _Nick_  said, inspiring all who were in the room.

" Yeah, Nick's right! "  _Aster_  claimed.

" Christmas is tomorrow, so let's get to work! "  _Toothiana_  ordered, causing all the elves and yetis to run around to prepare for the upcoming holiday.

" We still need to find out who that person was. "  _Nick_  murmured to Toothiana, Sandman, and Aster.

" We shouldn't let anyone else know about this as well. "  _Toothiana_  added, earning a nod from Sandman.

" Agreed. "  _Aster_  replied, all of them splitting up to prepare for Christmas, forgetting about a certain yeti that accompanied them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! I tried my best to get this out the day before christmas but I had a bit of a mental block D: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Hope you guys enjoy the story! Who do you think this mysterious person is ?


End file.
